


The Archbishop's Secret

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Shotacon, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: There's been a few naughty rumors about Archbishop Rhea, and two boys decide to try and investigate...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Archbishop's Secret

"I swear I saw it! You've got to believe me!"  
  
A young voice echoed throughout the dormitories in Gerreg Mach Monastery, home to not only the most important church in all of Fodlan but also the officer's academy where youths were trained to become experts in warfare over a year or so. Around this time of day, most of the students should be asleep, so that they could be well-rested for tomorrow's lessons.  
  
For a pair of young boys, that wasn't the case. The source of the loud shout was a redheaded young man, who was being flanked by a green-haired boy around his age. "I-I don't know, it sounds so improbable. You have to say it again before I'll believe you..." The green-haired youth muttered as he pushed up his wide spectacles.  
  
"Okay. Open up your ears and listen closely this time. I saw the Archbishop earlier today wandering around the dorms, and she... W-Well, her ass, it was..." The red-haired boy tried to explain before he started blushing, realizing the rather erotic nature of what he had seen. He gulped as he just let the words blurt out, ignoring the consequences. "It had been written on, and it said 'Young Boy Cocks Welcome'! What kind of person goes around with that on their butt all day!?"  
  
His thin companion adjusted his eyewear as he blushed just the same. "P-Perhaps you must've seen things. You always did have a wild imagination. Remember the time you thought the teacher was trying to make moves on you?" He tried to sound rational, even though he had a rather obvious looking erection poking its way against his pants...  
  
"I know I didn't see things, it was right there! She even swayed her hips to try and emphasize it, like she knew I was watching her or something!" The bullheaded boy argued as he stomped down the halls, with the snores from the rooms they were passing by drowning out most of his own noise. "Come on. We're going to sneak into the Archbishop's room and see if she's really got that written on her. Just a peek, then we'll get outta there and go back to sleep."  
  
The bespectacled boy wanted to speak up and protest against this choice of action, only to be rudely pulled along by his rougher friend. "H-Hey, I never agreed to this!"  
  
"Too bad, you're coming with me because I know you're just as curious! The tent in your pants says that much!" He didn't even bother looking down there, but the bond he shared with his friend let him understand exactly what would turn both of them on. And the green-haired goddess that was the Archbishop was exactly that.  
  
His green-haired friend sighed as he was pulled along, hoping that the two of them wouldn't be in trouble in the morning. Though, he did notice something a little wrong as they made their way up to the second floor of the monastery. Namely the utter lack of guards in the vicinity of her quarters. "...Do you see anything weird?"  
  
"Nope. Never was good at spotting things that didn't fit." The bullheaded boy replied as he peeked around the corners once they made it to the second floor, only to freeze as he noticed another student scampering his way down the hall as if he was trying to run away from the two of them...  
  
The green-haired boy adjusted his glasses ever slightly, only to notice a significant trail of something white running down the boy's leg. He immediately felt a shiver running up his spine as he turned towards the doors that led to the Archbishop's quarters. "M-Maybe we shouldn't do this, I think she'd be cranky and she'd punish us if we ended up disturbing her beauty sleep..."  
  
"You sound like such a pansy. Come on, where's your sense of fun?" His rough friend replied as he stepped straight towards those doors, opening them ever slightly to stare straight into the expansive office...  
  
Only for his jaw to proverbially drop as he stared straight ahead at an impressive ass, bent over the desk in the back of the office. True enough, the words that he thought he had seen were plastered all over that wonderful behind, with a little bit of white decorating the cloth that covered up both of those cheeks. "S-See, what'd I tell you? She's total-"  
  
The green-haired boy shoved him out of the way as he took a peek inside himself, as his erection grew and slammed its tip up against the door from how much blood had rushed down there at once. His tongue practically lolled out of his mouth from the sheer need that now overwhelmed him, leaving him short of breath and words.   
  
Unfortunately for the two boys, their brazen way of approaching the Archbishop's quarters was more than enough to catch the green-haired religious leader's attention. "I can hear the two of you. Come on, come inside. I don't bite." The comforting tones of Rhea's voice echoed throughout their heads, prompting both of them to gulp and try to compose themselves as they entered her quarters, closing the door behind them to be polite.  
  
Once they looked back at her, she was practically standing right in front of them. They hadn't even noticed her move, and yet here she was, with her eyes peering straight down into their own. "You two are such naughty boys, trying to spy on me at this hour. Don't you have anything to say for yourself? How sorry you are for being such an awful pair?" The Archbishop started scolding them, even as the floor gradually got covered in the strange white liquid that dripped off her butt.  
  
"I-It's not our fault!" The aggressive boy shouted up at the taller woman, a little fire brewing in his eyes. "Y-You're the one trying to tempt us! You're parading your butt around like it's the hottest thing around, with all that weird writing on it, a-and we'd never have come here if it wasn't for that stuff! You're the awful one, Archbishop!" With those words leaving his mouth, he tried slamming his hand down on her hip to assert some kind of dominance. If he didn't, he'd likely get expelled right then and there...  
  
What neither of the boys had expected, was that the dignified religious woman let out a proper howl of a moan as the boy's hand sunk into her fat ass, leaving quite the dent and red mark behind once he withdrew it. "Ohoho... You really are awful, the two of you... I can't let you two go now after you've seen this side of me..."  
  
They felt a distinct shiver run down their spines as both of their erections throbbed to life in response to the lustful glare within the Archbishop's eyes. They wanted to run away, but they definitely couldn't. Not as she grabbed the two of them by their bulges, squeezing her hands down on them like a pair of clamps.  
  
"My my, you've both got something quite impressive in here, I can hardly keep myself waiting..." The mature woman licked her lips as she vigorously stroked away at the outlines of the boys' rods within their pants, practically giving a handjob right then and there. She only stopped once she felt a wet spot forming on both boys' crotches, only to then yank their pants off them right then and there...  
  
Despite the way that their pants had been strained by their erections, they weren't actually that well endowed. They had a couple of inches lengthwise, and about a lone inch for thickness. They were only kids after all, and they weren't expected to be ready to breed in any capacity. Yet, that's exactly what the hungry woman above them craved, as she squatted down onto her knees, parting her dress to reveal her thoroughly drenched pussy underneath her robes.  
  
"Ahhh... Kiddy cock. The most delicate treat in all of Fodlan. I'm so lucky that so many of you end up here at the monastery. None of you even try to think about why I parade myself around like that before it's far too late. Now, I think I'll have a little snack..." Rhea chuckled a little as she practically latched onto the mouse-like bespectacled boy's rod, her lips vacuum-sealing themselves around the phallus as she sucked and sucked, wanting to drain the boy of all the cum he had kept within his balls. The most delicious liquid that a woman like her could ever wish for.  
  
The rough boy was forced to watch as his friend writhed all over as he felt the ultimate pleasure running through his body. He couldn't even say a thing as all of his coherent words were turned into moans, while the intensity of the suction down below made it feel as if his cock was about to pop off like the cork on a champagne bottle. It was excessive, and just the kind of thing they never would've expected from a prim and proper woman like the Archbishop.  
  
His bespectacled friend let out a proper scream as he deflated, collapsing against the wall as he fell to his knees, cum dribbling out of his cute little cock while the exact same substance ran down the green-haired woman's chin like a trail of drool. Which just emphasized the need that she felt filling her body that much more, especially to the boy who had his eyes firmly locked on her.  
  
"Ahaha... What a meal that was... Now, come. Use that rough pair of hands of yours... Make me feel like a young woman again, otherwise..." Her words, despite the lust-crazed tinge to them, still carried an air of authority that the redheaded young man couldn't resist. He was forced to grasp onto her hips with all of his might, letting his fingers well-and-truly sink into that fat pair of buns as he pushed his own hips forward, grinding his exposed length up against her drenched hole.  
  
He never expected to find himself here, but there was no time like the present. If he didn't take advantage of this, he'd never get another chance. With that thought fueling his mind, the red-haired youth pushed his crotch straight up against the wet lips, sinking his rod into the awaiting hole...  
  
Only for a powerful moan to leave his lips moments later as the insides of her pussy started practically wrapping around his, squeezing him dry in mere moments. He could feel the droplets of cum being suckled out of his member, leaving him powerless against the sheer need that her body had put forth. And yet, she had asked for him to do his best and make her feel young again. He couldn't just pass that up.  
  
His eyes turned practically feral as he pulled back, letting his cock escape its prison before he smashed his hips forward once more, spearing his way as deep into her vagina as possible. He didn't get far due to the size of his cock, but the attempt was definitely appreciated. That much he could tell just based on the way her body throbbed and writhed in response...  
  
"Yesss... Let me have all of that youthful virility you kids carry around. Let it sink all the way into my slutty womb!" Rhea screamed as the boy felt a shock run through his cock, courtesy of something lip-shaped wrapping around the tip of his cock. He couldn't understand it, but there was only one explanation. Somehow, someway, the Archbishop's cervix had wrapped around his rod like a massive pair of hungry cock pillows, now sucking him off directly within her most precious hole. And he couldn't handle it.  
  
The red-headed youth arched backward as he felt his balls emptying their precious contents into the thot of an Archbishop's womb, collapsing onto his rear just like his friend had. His cock fell out of that tight hole with a satisfying 'Pop', leaving him utterly winded, panting exhaustedly by the side of his buddy.  
  
All the while, the Archbishop smiled as she felt her womb throbbing from its delicious kid-sized meal. "Oh yes. I'll enjoy the two of you lots more from now on. Not that you'll remember any of this, only your kiddy cocks will." She cackled as her eyes started to glow rather forebodingly...  
  
\---  
  
"I'm telling you! I'm sure I saw it!"  
  
Yet again, the two of them found themselves arguing at night, this time inside of the redheaded boy's room. He was sure he had seen the text on the Archbishop's ass, and he was absolutely certain that he hadn't seen things.  
  
His bespectacled partner adjusted his glasses as he cleared his throat. "You must've been seeing things. There's no way they would let the Archbishop walk around like that, especially near her beloved students..." He mused, ignoring the way his pants throbbed as he started imagining her perfect posterior...  
  
"I'm not! Come on, let's go check it out! You'll know that I was right and that she's got something really awful written on her ass!" The rough mined boy jumped to his feet as he dragged his thinner friend straight out the door, not knowing that the two of them were about to repeat their mistakes from a few nights prior.  
  
They couldn't know that Rhea had wiped their memories so they'd stock up plenty of cum for her again and that she had done this routine many times over, luring boys like them and their fellow students to her room only to drain them like the tiny studs that they were. And they'd repeat their mistakes, over and over and over again until she was well and truly tired of them. Or until her womb stopped throbbing at the sight of young boys, whichever came first.  
  
And since her hungry thot-womb had already started throbbing before they even reached her chambers, she truly couldn't wait for this night's visit. They were going to be such a tasty little treat, for sure...


End file.
